


My Darling, Queen of Spades

by addicted2tomatoes (VivaDragnire)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Letter, M/M, USUK Weekly Jam, sounds like wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDragnire/pseuds/addicted2tomatoes
Summary: A little letter to accompany my usuk weekly jam drawing.





	My Darling, Queen of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing can be found [here](http://ami-v-dragnire.tumblr.com/post/169676480783/my-darling-queen-of-spades-for-the-usuk-weekly).

My darling, Queen of Spades,

Arthur, my darling, my sweet, this is my gift to you.

I see the power that embraces you. Your beauty shines brighter accompanied by your strength. Your magic, legendary. Yet with vile hands, it tears at your soul.

You sink deeper and deeper into yourself. The still pool of your mind contaminated with ripples that distort who you are. I promise, no matter how far you sink, or how deep you fall, I will always jump in after you. To stay with you even when you are lost in the caverns of your mind.

I see those hands that pull you into the murky depths. The hands that caress you with the weight of guilt and pain. Caging you with bars of fingers and flesh. I promise to pull you from your bonds, and, if I am not strong enough to do so, hold you in my arms forever.

No matter what, I will stay by your side. No matter when I will be there. No matter why I will love you with all my heart.

Forever and Always,

Alfred


End file.
